New Neighbour
by anya9
Summary: When Buffy's new neighbour moves in next door they get off on the wrong foot. So what will happen when she finds out that he's going to school with her. Spuffy. R&R.


Well, I've finally decided to write an AU fic. I've been wanting to write one for a while, after reading fics like A Touch of Jealousy by Echidna and Anything But Ordinary by Sweetie. At the moment I have two ideas, so I'll probably be writing another one after this. Don't worry though, I am still writing my others. I'm just a little stuck with them at the moment and I wanted to get these ideas out of my head so I concentrate more on them. Oh, and Smashed has been nominated for best Long Fiction at the Spuffy Awards. Please show your support for it and vote.

Authors Note: This fic will be NC 17 so I'll probably cut those bits out for this website. But if you want to read everything, I'll let you know where you can find it.

This is probably going to be a long fic, so please hang in there. If you review I'll post chapters quicker. And I'll give you cookies and chocolate!!! ;) How can you refuse!!!

Title: New Neighbours

Chapter One

Buffy stood at her bedroom window overlooking the front yard, watching two men remove heavy packing boxes from a large removal van. After weeks of waiting, her new neighbours were finally moving into the house next door. She didn't really know anything about them except that they had moved here from England.

As she watched the men lift a heavy leather couch from the van, a car skidded into the driveway next door and stopped just short of the garage. She turned her attention to the black Desoto as the door opened and her eyes fixed on the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on.

He was tall, but not too tall, with a lean body. His bleach blonde hair was slicked back with hair gel and as he glanced around, the bright sun shone on his face, highlighting his sharp cheekbones. He was dressed completely in black.

"Buffy!" her mother called suddenly from downstairs, breaking her out of her daze.

"Yeah?" she called back, tearing her eyes away from the window.

"Could you come down here for a moment? I want you to meet the new neighbour."

"Okay, Mom!" she replied. She took one more glance out the window but the boy had disappeared.

She sighed, stepping back from the window and heading out the door. She hopped down the stairs two at a time and stopped in front of her mother, who was talking to a man in the front hall.

"Oh, Buffy," Joyce said, seeing her daughter. "I want you to meet Mr Giles."

"Hi," Buffy greeted politely, turning her attention to him.

He was tall with a sort of refined elegance about him, dressed in a casual tweed suit. He wore wire-rimmed glasses, his kind eyes looking at her from behind them.

"It's nice to meet you, Buffy," he said.

"You too."

"So," Joyce started, turning back to Mr Giles. "Your son William would probably be around Buffy's age, wouldn't he? Eighteen?"

"Yes. I wanted you to meet him, but it seems he hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, is he tall, bleached hair, black leather jacket?" Buffy asked him suddenly.

"Uh, yes, that would be my son."

"I just saw him pull up," she told him.

Oh, well I should probably be going then. I need to make sure the removalists don't break anything."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Joyce said, opening the door for him. "If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, I will," he said. He stepped out the door and walked back to his house. Joyce watched him go for a moment, then closed the door.

"Well, he was very nice," she said. "Don't you think, Buffy?"

"Yeah, nice," Buffy said distractedly, still thinking about the bleached teen next door, wondering when she could meet him.

***

Later that afternoon, Buffy stood out in the front yard, watching the sun set. She would often come out here at sunset, it seemed to have a calming effect on her. She glanced at the house next to hers. She hadn't seen that boy, William, since he arrived. His black car was still parked in the drive, so she knew he hadn't gone out anywhere.

She sighed and turned back to the sky, now tinted orange.

William stepped out onto the back porch of his new home. He hadn't really wanted to move here, but he had wanted to get away from his old life. There were just too many painful memories at their old house in London.

He stepped down onto the grass and headed around to the front yard. As he closed the side gate behind him, he spotted a girl standing in front of the house next to his. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her. She was short and petite, with wavy blonde hair that hung loosely around her face. He saw her turn to look at his house and he quickly ducked out of sight. When she turned her head away he decided to go introduce himself.

He crept slowly across the grass until he was standing just behind her.

"So, you must be Buffy."

Buffy jumped and spun around at the sound of someone's voice behind her. William stood in front of her with a cocky grin on his face. Her surprise was quickly replaced by anger and annoyance.

"God! Don't do that!" she said. "You can't just sneak up on people like that."

"I didn't sneak up on you," he defended himself. "I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Well, maybe you should have introduced yourself a little louder."

"So, are you Buffy?" he asked again, changing the subject.

"Yeah. And you must be William."

He winced at the sound of his name. "Don't call me William," he said. "Only my Da calls me by my real name. It's a poncy, nancy-boy name."

"So, what should I call you then?"

"Spike."

"Spike? Nice choice," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, and Buffy is such a great name," he shot back.

"Hey, my mother gave me that name. I happen to think it's cute."

"Yeah, it's a great name … for a poodle."

"God, are you always this annoying?" she asked.

But before he could give her an answer, she had stormed back up to her house, slamming the front door behind her.

Spike stared after her for a moment. "Well, that went well," he muttered, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his duster.

Please review and let me know what you think. Cookies and chocolate for everyone who does!!! You know you can't refuse! ;) Oh, and if you like my other fic, Smashed, don't forget to show your support and vote for it at the Spuffy Awards.


End file.
